


Aquiver

by torino10154



Series: 2014 Ficlets for J [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Aquiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



Kingsley watched as Severus licked up the underside of his cock and then shifted lower on the bed and seemed to disappear between Kingsley's thighs.

He moaned when Severus's tongue curled around one of his bollocks, his hand stroking Kingsley's slick length, picking up where his mouth had left off.

Severus was nothing if not thorough, mouthing and sucking Kingsley's sac up to the base of his cock then back down almost to his arse. 

Almost but not quite, the tease.

Kingsley pulled his legs back, giving Severus better access. Kingsley itched to touch him, to press his fingers to Severus's head and direct him where Kingsley most wanted him to go. 

Acquiescing to Kingsley's silent demand, Severus shifted lower and pushed his hands against the backs of Kingsley's thighs.

His tongue was gentle at first, licking the wrinkled skin around Kingsley's hole, before he pointed it and pushed inside.

"Yes," Kingsley whispered, willing Severus deeper. 

Kingsley let out a soft groan as he gave himself a firm stroke, squeezing out a drop of precome and smearing it over the head of his cock, riding the waves of pleasure that rolled over him with each pass of Severus's tongue.

A pair of long, slim fingers soon replaced Severus's tongue—his mouth moved back to Kingsley's balls—the gentle burn grounding him. 

Severus continued lavishing attention on his sac, rubbing his face along the underside of his cock, pressing against his perineum, licking across the rim of his arse as his fingers moved in and out.

"Are you ready for _more_?"

Kingsley looked down his body, between his splayed thighs, to see glinting black eyes gazing at him with such heat a frisson of need went straight to his cock.

"Fuck, yes." 

Severus slowly removed his fingers, leaving Kingsley temporarily bereft, but that feeling changed as Severus straddled Kingsley's waist and lined himself up with Kingsley's cock.

Kingsley reached for Severus's thighs, fingers digging into the tensed muscles as Severus sat on Kingsley's long, thick cock.

He bit his lip as first the head pushed through and Severus sucked in a breath before continuing to lower himself down. Kingsley could feel every inch as Severus took him, muscles tightening and loosening before he was fully seated.

Severus's head fell back, panting slightly and Kingsley reached for one of his nipples, brushing the pad of his finger over it lightly.

Severus exhaled then looked at Kingsley again, a wicked smile curling the corners of his mouth, before he lifted himself up and sank back down again.

Kingsley allowed him time to adjust and once Severus was rising and falling rhythmically, Kingsley pressed his feet flat to the bed, gripped his bony hips and thrust up, meeting and matching Severus's pace. 

Severus leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around Kingsley's biceps, giving himself leverage to lift up and then slam back down.

Just watching Severus riding him with the intensity and passion he brought to everything he did, made Kingsley want to see him lose control.

Kingsley's hands skidded across Severus's slick skin before wrapping one hand around his cock.

Severus stifled a groan—Kingsley knew he was at the edge but didn't want to give anything away—and then clenched around him, dragging a ragged moan from Kingsley.

Their eyes locked and Severus's flashed as Kingsley started stroking him, both of them thrusting and grinding, racing to the finish. 

Kingsley felt Severus's cock throb in his hand, his arse tighten around him, and watched as his whole body went rigid, come pulsing onto Kingsley's stomach.

He let himself go, fucking Severus with all his strength, until he, too, froze, rictus of pleasure on his face as he came.

Severus gingerly lifted off Kingsley's cock and collapsed half on top and half beside him, both of them panting and dripping with sweat.

"Was that to your satisfaction, Minister?" Severus said sardonically, though he was still breathing heavily.

"Yes, quite." Kingsley then tipped Severus's chin up and kissed him soundly.


End file.
